camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aimee Stossel
Aimee Stossel is a 12 year-old camper at camp half blood Roleplayer-Pandagurl345 Biography Aimee Stossel is a 15 year old girl. She lives with her mother, Skylar Stossel and she has kept Aimee totally safe ... For now. Aimee figured out she was a Half-Blood when she had a cut and she swam in the ocean for the first time and the cut was gone and she was perfecty dry. She got to Camp Half-Blood with the guidance of a saytr named Clover Greenwood who taught her the ways of a Half-Blood after she woke up from eating ambrosia and nectar cubes.That's how Aimee Stossel knew she was Poseidon's daughter. Eary Life Aimee Strossel was a very hyper-active, easily-distracted little girl even before her terrible twos. She loved activities like soccer and lacrosse. Every month or so she will change her lacrosse stick colour with duck tape and she changes her shoe laces. Her mother never lets her go in the water unless bathing. Ever scince she was little she has colected stuffed animals starting from A to Z except for X because there are no X named animals, she gets one ever christmas and birthday celebration.When her mother and father were married it was love at first sight but Aimee never remembered Poseidon. She has always had the love for the animal creations of horses, seahorses, and pandas. When Aimee was little she pretended to build a chariot with blue colored blocks and pieces. Skylar, her mom was so afraid of Poseidon and Chiron knowing who she was alive she made Aimee transfer schools every 4+ months and can never have time to create friendships... until then.... she met Jessica Johnson. Apperence Aimee is a young 15 year old teen ''that has a golden brown colored hair with sea blue colored eyes. Whenever she sees the sea her eyes twinkle like stars at night. Aimee always accents her wadrobe with a blue style neclace to brighten up her style but never when taking a photo because the necklace has a trident emblem on it and can never be seen in a photo. Aimee can only style off jeans and always wears a jacket to pops colour into her outfit. Aimee wears only vans, converse, toms, and emily sandals. Alliances *Jessica Johnson *Clover greenwood *Ryan Slate *Sophia cantin *Ashley Finnick Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Ivy Pines *Abigail Kurtice Power/Abilities/weapons *stays dry under water *heals in water *Trident *breathes under water Gallery Aimee's stuffed animals.png2.png|*CAPTION* Aimee's antelope stuffed animal.jpg|A) Aimee's Antelope stuffed AnimAl Aimee's beaver stuffed animal.jpg|B) Aimee's Beaver stuffed animal Aimee's Camel stuffed animal.jpg|C) Aimee's Camel stuffed animal Aimee's dove stuffed animal.jpg|D) Aimee's Dove stuffeD animal Aimee's Elephant stuffed animal.jpg|E) Aimee's Elephant stuffed animal Aimee's Falcon stuffed animal.jpg|F) Aimee's Falcon stuFFed animal Aimee's gorilla stuffed animal.jpg|G) Aimee's Gorilla stuffed animal Aimee's horse stuffed animal.jpg|H) Aimee's Horse stuffed animal Aimee's iguana stuffed animal.jpg|I) AImee's Iguana stuffed anImal Aimee's Jaguar stuffed animal.jpg|J) Aimee's Jaguar stuffed animal Aimee's kangaroo stuffed animal.jpg|K) Aimee's Kangaroo stuffed animal Aimee's Llama stuffed animal.jpg|L) Aimee's LLama stuffed animaL Aimee's Mongoose stuffed animal.jpg|M) AiMee's Mongoose stuffed aniMal Aimee's Numbat stuffed animal.jpg|N) Aimee's Numbat stuffed aNimal Aimee's Orangutan stuffed animal.jpg|O) Aimee's Orangutan stuffed animal Aimee's panda stuffed animal.jpg|P) Aimees Panda stuffed animal Aimee's quail stuffed animal.jpg|Q) Aimee's Quail stuffed animal Aimee's Raccoon stuffed animal.jpg|R) Aimee's Raccoon stuffed animal Aimee's Seahorse stuffed animal.jpg|S) Aimee's Seahorse Stuffed animal Aimee's turtle stuffed animal.jpg|T) Aimee's TurTle sTuffed animal Aimee's Unicorn stuffed animal.jpg|U) Aimee's Unicorn stUffed animal Aimee's Volture stuffed animal.jpg|V) Aimee's Volture stuffed animal Aimee's Wolly mammoth stuffed animal.jpg|W) Aimee's Wooly mammoth stuffed animal Aimee's Yak stuffed animal.jpg|Y) Aimee's Yak stuffed animal Aimee's Zebra stuffed animal.jpg|Z) Aimee's Zebra stuffed animal Aimee's shoes.png|*''CAPTION* RED.png|*''CAPTION''* red converse.jpg|Aimee's red Converse red vans.jpg|Aimee's red Vans Red, sparky toms.jpg|Aimee's Toms orange.png|*''CAPTION''* orange sparkly sneaks.jpg|Aimee's orange converse orange vans.jpg|Aimee's Vans orange toms.jpg|Aimee's orange Toms yellow.png|*''CAPTION''* yellow converse.jpg|Aimee's Yellow converse yellow sparly vans.jpg|Aimee's sparkly yellow vans yellow lace toms.jpg|Aimee's yellow toms green.png|*''CAPTION''* green converse.jpg|Aimee's green converse green vans.jpg|Aimee's green vans green toms.jpg|Aimee's green toms green emily sandals.jpg|Aimee's green sandals Category:Child of Poseidon Category:Camper Category:Female